My Monster
by Lunarose8
Summary: RxC fluffieness and a litte humor!


_**Author Note: **Yes children another CC story from me, but hey you will all be happy to note that this one contains no incest what so ever! So you can all do little happy dances and get down with your bad selves. Hehehe. Now let me explain that this story was inspired by a really cute commercial I saw where this guy was describing how he liked to film his monster, a.k.a his son, so this instantly popped into my head. Also note that this story is inspired by some actual events, which will all be explained at the end. This goes out to Maiden of the Moon because I heart your talent as an author! You rock my socks! And so no one gets confused the italics instead of a flashbacks represents a movie, you'll understand later._

_**Warning:** This story is fluffier then a poodle after having its fur blow-dried. Take note that I am not very good writing little kid speech, so if it doesn't sound believable I apologize!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleh…we all know that I do not own any rights to Chrono Crusade._

_The house was oddly silent on this late summer's day and where it was usually filled with much noise from the family that lived in it, on this day there was not a peep to be heard. Silence was short lived in this home, for the monster that dwelled inside its depths had a very curious nature and hardly ever seemed to tire, though its masters on the other hand usually seemed on the verge of collapsing half way through the day._

_And of course when there is a monster in the house silence never lasts for very long._

_A loud cat like yowl came from somewhere within the small house's depths before a black cat came darting around a corner and into the living room, green orbs wide with fright as it hid in a corner and its ears fell flat against its head._

_"Kitty!" Came a desperate cry as a little boy with short violet locks came around the same corner the cat had just moments before, a small red toothbrush held tightly within his pudgy hand. He came to a stop a few feet before the corner where the cat was currently curled up into a little boy, watching him with narrowed eyes and ready to leap away if he dared to came any closer. A small pout formed on the child's lips as he took one step closer to the cat, "Kitty, if I don't brush your teeth your breath will be stinky."_

After saying that he dared to step even closer to his pet, which caused a small hiss of warning to come from it to which he paid no heed. Reaching a small hand out as if to pet the cat it struck his hand with its paw faster than the boy could even blink, before darting into another room in hopes of escaping the little monster. Pain shot through the young child's hand as his other hand released its hold on the dreaded toothbrush, cradling the wounded one to his small chest.

A small sniffle came from the boy, followed by another and another before he plopped down on the blue carpeted floor as large crocodile tears began running down his cheeks from his oddly colored ruby orbs. Tilting his head back a large wail escaped from his lips, "**MOMMY!"**

A few seconds after the wail escaped his lips the screen instantly faded black.

The sound of soft giggles resounded throughout the apartment, slowly growing into fits of feminine laughter as the owner of them slid down from the couch she rested on only moments before to plop onto the floor, "That was priceless!" She managed between grasps of laughter, trying to regain her composer and most importantly her breath.

A small snort came from her male partner, who still rested on the couch watching her with a dry expression, "I'm glad you find that so amusing, Rosette." He grumbled softly as he folded his arms across his chest, looking away from the blonde woman.

Someone must really hate him up in heaven and from the looks of it with a passion.

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket, Chrono." The girl known as Rosette said softly, peering up at him from her spot on the floor with sparkling sapphire orbs that were filled with amusement.

Glancing down at her he couldn't help the small smile the began to form on his face, his cheeks turning a very faint pink color before he replied softly, "It's just embarrassing and you can't tell me that you wouldn't be embarrassed about something like that if it had been you instead of me."

At this another laugh escaped from her ruby colored lips as she moved to sit on the couch beside him, leaning over to gently pinch his cheeks, "That's true and who would've thought that you were so cute when you were little." She teased, moving her face closer to his to rub their noses together gently.

His ruby colored eyes narrowed slightly at her statement, though his smile never faded as she rubbed her nose against his, "I hate you sometimes."

"No, you don't." She replied as she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, continuing to speak before he even had a chance to speak, "You love me as much as I love you…" Her warm breath hit his lips as she moved so close to his own the that they were almost touching, "My monster." She whispered before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

So maybe someone up there didn't hate him as much as he thought. No, they definitely must love him

(Owari)

**Author Note: **That has got to be the fluffiest thing that I have ever written! Well the only real thing about this story if simply that like Chrono when I was much younger I tried to brush my cats teeth and luckily for me my cat didn't scratch me. Hahah. Poor Chrono.

Well tell me what y'all think of it! I heart reviews.

Ja ne


End file.
